


The Trigger Word

by Galaghast



Series: Villain Wander AU [2]
Category: Wander Over Yonder (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29934663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaghast/pseuds/Galaghast
Summary: Hater says the wrong word and makes Wander relive his years of helplessness and false hope.
Series: Villain Wander AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198223
Kudos: 1





	The Trigger Word

It was a casual evening. Prince Wander was sitting high and mighty in his throne, Hater stood beside him, they blew up another solar system, everything was normal. Too normal.

"Wander, we-"

"I KNOW WE DID THIS YESTERDAY!" Wander snapped at him. "Ya think I want to do the same thing over an' over again? No! But this was the only plan I could think of..." Wander rubbed his temples. He was irritated.

"Is there... any chance I could help you come up with something" Hater asked. He even wanted to see some destruction.

Wander jolted at the word "help". He grasped the arms of his chair as his childhood traumas played on repeate in his head. "FLABDRASSIT!" he cracked the whip out of blind rage. His breaths deep and wheezy. "GET OUT OF MY SIGHT YOU FLARF NARBLING SON OF A BINGLEBOP!"

"Woah! Hey! What's gotten into you?!" Hater asked, resulting in getting whipped directly in the face. He hunkered down and Wander perched on the arm of his throne in teary eyed rage.

"YOU HAVE NO FLARPIN' IDEA OF WHAT I WENT THROUGH! NOW SHUT UP! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT! AND DON'T EVEN LOOK AT ME FOR THE REST OF THE DAY!" His gaze down at hater was intense. It was like a fire fueled by anger and greif burning everything in his line of sight. "GO ON! GIT!" He cracked the whip at Hater once more.

This time Hater scurried out of the throne room and into the hallway. When hater was out of sight he slumped forward in his chair, he went from angry and pouty to being on the verge of tears. "Grop, I hate that word..."

Back in Wander's past, He was abandoned. Whether or not if it was intentional is still a mystery.

Every night he'd cry out for help. "Help! Please! Someone help!" He would cry. He begged for food, begged for shelter, begged for sympathy... but on a planet where people didn't care about anyone but themselves, he was often kicked around, mistreated, and veiwed as a stray cat by passers-by.

"It can take care of itself", "it was probably abandoned for a reason", "don't touch it, you might catch a disease."

Nobody was going to help him... so one day he helped himself and began to steal from stores and restaurants. Eventually this got him thrown in a juvenile prison. It seemed bad at first, but there, he was actually fed and sheltered. But when his time was up, he'd be back on the streets begging for food. They didn't care enough to send him to an orphanage or a homeless shelter.

At this time of darkness, he came up with a plan that he used to live... he went from stealing to survive to stealing just to get thrown in a place that would give him food, shelter, and a bed to sleep in.

As he got older though...

"Tumbleweed, this town has just about had it with you" the warden said.

"Hey, I steal a few bags of peas from the grocery store, I get thrown in jail for a few days, get out, get banned for a few weeks, rob a gas station, then back behind the bars I'll be, living a life OFF the streets." He sat in the cell smugly.

"Well, don't get used to it, ccause apparently next time, if you're caught stealing the executioner will come in." The warden said in a way that sounded a bit too happy.

His eyes widened. "I'm sorry, THE WHAT?!" He stammered a bit "BUT I DON'T DO ANYTHING PUNISHABLE BY DEATH! I DO THIS BECAUSE I NEED SOMEPLACE TO SLEEP AT NIGHT! PLEASE! I JUST NEED HELP!"

"You can get the help you need, just go to therapy-"

"I can't go to therapy! THERAPY COSTS MONEY!"

"Then get a job-"

"I've had a criminal record for theft since I was five! Would anyone really want that from an employee?!"

The warden thought for a moment. "Touché"

"Fine, can I stay?" He said exitedly.

"No, but you can take this bottle of Orbble Juice and leave to try to find someone who gives a flyin' flarp about you" the warden tossed him a half empty bottle of Orbble Juice. 

"No one wile care..." he grasped the bottle. "NOBODY WILL EVER CARE! I COULD BECOME THE BIGGEST BAD IN THE GALAXY AND NOBODY WOULD 'GIVE A FLYIN' FLARP'!"

Wander took a deep breath... all of those bad memories were fading into the dark corners of his mind.

"I'm so glad I was wrong... but... was this what I wanted?" He thought for a moment. "Mmmmmmmmmyes, yes it was! HA! This was DEFINITELY what I wanted to be!"


End file.
